Dreaming of You
by deideichan09
Summary: 2011 UPDATED! Itachi's just your normal english teacher with dreams of being with the one student he just loves to give detentions to, but can he make his dreams a reality  if you don't like BOYxBOY love don't read
1. Dreams

**HIYA PEOPLE hehe I've always wanted to do that for some reason...anyway here's a one-shot with Deidara/Itachi I don't own Itachi or Deidara ||-|| I wish I did...anyways this is my first ever boyxboy love story**

Itachi- 24

Deidara- 16

**Please review and read the Authors Note at the bottom ENJOY **

**Dreaming of You**

Every time I see the blonde beauty sat in my class I can't help but feel I need to...I just don't know what exactly but I know for a fact he hates my classes as I always give him detentions after school everyday for an hour, I know that's a bit harsh but I do this to get my alone time with him...yes it's selfish but it helps you know.

"Iwa-san, care to tell the rest of the class what's so funny" I took notice of the paper that had been passed between the blonde and his friend for half way through the lesson now...I feel jealous of the close bond the two shared for each other, at night I would lay in bed and look at the empty space beside me and would imagine dark greyish/blue eyes staring back at me happily, it was all a dream and I knew I'd get sent to jail if that happened I'm too old whilst he's still young.

"No Uchiha-san" crumpling up the paper he had been passing he shoved it in his tight black jeaned pocket out of sight, leaving it for now I began writing ten words on the white board but stopped at the seventh "Detention Iwa-san at the end of class" "for fuck sake!" turning sideways I could see the blondes cheeks began to turn a light cherry colour, he lowered his head whilst the rest of the class began laughing at him "watch your language Iwa-san or it'll go on for longer" after completing the list of words I announced to the class "using only these words I want a short story containing all these" groaning and complaining filled the evening air as I began to pass out lined sheets of paper.

After helping the students out on starting the story, I sat down in the blue swivel chair for another good 6 minutes before the bell rang signalling the end of the school day and also the end of the week , meaning I wouldn't be seeing the blonde for another two days "carry on with the work Iwa-san but for the rest of you have a good weekend" another 4 minutes passed as the children gathered up all there stuff and left the classroom leaving me in complete silence apart from the scribbling of the blondes pen on the paper and my footsteps as I strolled towards my desk.

Sitting down, I couldn't help but look at the boy not that far away from me as his pen lid tapped quickly on the wooden desk and his angelic face scrunched up in concentration, looking closer I could see his pink tongue stuck out the side of his lush pink lips. Taking out a couple of paperwork I needed to mark I began jotting down how they did and also what they could improve on "I've finished sensei" glancing up I hadn't noticed the beauty staring at me with his hand outstretched with his sheet "seen as I've finished marking these I'll grade yours before the others" reaching forward my fingertips gingerly touched his outstretched hand making a spark of electricity shoot through my whole body, I could tell he felt it too as his face turned redder than before and rushed back to his seat.

Shaking my head I began reading his short story, I was impressed to say the least at how in depth the story was, finishing in record time I wrote down at the bottom of the page what I thought and made my way towards the blondes desk "you're doing well Deidara-san that's for sure" placing the paper down clear liquid began dropping onto the thin sheet "Deidara-san?" kneeling down beside the boy my heart sank when I caught the look of sadness on his face, it didn't suit him at all, hesitating at first I placed my hand on his shaking shoulder which caused him to tense for a second but soon relaxed under my touch "Uchiha-san...I-I don't know w-what to do anymore" "tell me what's troubling you, whatever it is will never leave this room" he began to explain to me how he caught his best friend/boyfriend cheating on him with one of the skanks in school, he found out when he was making his way to my class, I felt sympathy towards the boy and hatred for the now ex-boyfriend, how can someone destroy and hurt someone as beautiful as him.

Not bothering about the school rules I wrapped my arms around the quivering boy and pulled him close "It's okay Deidara-san..you'll find someone better for you" _like me _all the blonde did was clutch onto my dark blue shirt and cried his eyes out, we stayed like this for 10 minutes before he pulled away slightly "thanks _sniff _Uchiha-san" as we made eye contact I could clearly see he was hurting inside, not noticing what I was doing I brought my face closer towards his, that blush that had subsided came back in force as my lips crashed against his, suddenly realising what I was doing I pulled away avoiding any eye contact with him.

"Sensei...what was that?" I could just imagine the look of disgust on his angelic face as he spoke those words "just forget about it you're detentions over...have a good weekend" getting back up I let my arms drop to my side limply "b-but Uch-" "JUST GET OUT!" I didn't know what possessed me to yell at the boy but I was regretting it when I heard him scamper out of the classroom leaving behind a desk full of his newly dropped teardrops.

"That's all it can be like...a dream"

**So what you guys think? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me what you think I'm thinking of just keeping it as a one shot but if you guys want more I can do more!**

**Lolz REVIEW **


	2. Reality

**Chapter 2**

Two weeks...that's how long it's been since I've given the blonde angel a detention and also how long I haven't spoken to the blonde "Itachi-kun are you okay?...you haven't been giving any of the runts detentions in a while" glancing sideways I was looking into black beady eyes of my closest friend "I'm fine Kisame-kun...just not feeling good that's all" flashing him a weak smile, I made an attempt to get out of one of the many red fabric chairs scattered around the staff room but the shark lovers hand grasped my wrist semi-tightly, looking at him in confusion as he looked around him and as if the coast was clear he leaned forward and whispered "I know Itachi-kun...I know about what happened in the classroom...with your student Deidara-san"

I could feel my heart beat quicken at the mention of the angels name _'he knows...he won't say anything...I know him...trust him' _"don't worry Itachi-kun I won't say anything to anyone, your secret's safe with me, I must say though, you've picked quite a cutie haha" breathing out a sigh of relief I placed my hand over his "arigato Kisame-kun" patting his hand softly I made my way back to my classroom before the bell went for final period, I normally leave the staff room 10 minutes before the students pile up the corridor.

And believe me when I say the students pile up the corridor, when I first took this job as a teacher, I can remember quite clearly how they dragged me down the hallways, I had to grab onto the nearest thing which was a door handle and hold on like my life depended on it, I didn't want to be dragged further into the unknown "_sigh _why has everything got to be so complicated" turning a corner my heart dropped at what I was looking at, one of the students had Deidara pinned up against the cream coloured wall "S-Sasori-no-danna, w-what if s-someone sees u-us?" "shut up brat" my fists clenched as the redhead touched **my** Deidara, spoke to **my** Deidara and kissed **my **Deidara.

Rage bubbled inside me as the redhead continued to touch my precious angel "S-Sasori-no-D-Danna, _gasp _stop _moan _t-this isn't funny anymore un" "You know how impatient I am brat, so shut your moth before I shut it for you" having had enough of watching the puppet lover suck on the blondes neck, I almost too calmly made my way towards two "U-Uchiha-san" seeing Deidaras cheeks turn a red colour as soon as I approached them sent my brain racing...it should be me making the blonde feel the way he was feeling.

"If you know what's good for you Sasori-san, you'll let go of Deidara-san" still he ravished the whimpering blonde as if I wasn't there, after a few seconds he turned his head sideways just enough for me to see the smirk plastered on his face, just seeing that smirk made me want to knock the bastard into next week!

"What are you going to do if I don't Uchiha-senpai?" from the look on Deidaras face as the redhead bit his neck made the rage inside me become uncontrollable "Sasori-no-D-Danna _moan _please hmm" seeing the tears gathering at the brim of those beautiful orbs made my breath hitch, couching onto my fist I finally had an idea "I'll inform the head mistress of this incident and state that you were taking advantage of Deidara-san...this will then be taken further and you will get jailed for attempting rape...you seem to have gone quiet all of a sudden Sasori-san" smiling inwardly at the look on his face, he finally freed the blonde "we'll continue this later Dei-kun" and with that he left leaving me with a gorgeous angel who looked as though he was about to shatter into millions of pieces "Deidara-san...hey, you alri-" "I'm so stupid..I should have k-known" seeing his shoulder begin to shake violently I did the first thing that popped into my head, I pulled the quivering boy towards me and fully encircled my arms around him.

"Shh, it's alright I'm here" placing my head atop of his I began stroking the boys silky hair, I could feel my chest become wet from his tears, it broke my heart to see him like this, if I could I would save him from this world and show him not everyone is like Sasori "U-Uchiha-san" looking down at Deidara I was astonished to see him smiling brightly up at me, this made my heart sore "what is it Deidara-san?" smiling a small smile back at him, he began to chew on his bottom lip _KAWAII DESU!_

"I love you"

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed and alerted this story it was originally suppost to be a one-shot but seen as everyone wanted more I though why not and I'm sorry if this chapter is short I couldn't think of anything to put in but I promise the next chapter will be longer **

**Sorry for the long wait everyone :3 I don't own any of the characters used in this story they rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto I didn't put the description at the top because I wanted you readers to get cracking on the story...SO UNTILL NEXT TIME XD**


	3. A Kiss From An Angel

**Chapter 3**

"**I love you**" just hearing those three words made my heart jump, thinking where we were, I grasped his hand and led us into an empty classroom just down the hall, pushing him in I glanced around to see if anyone had noticed '_all clear_' I couldn't help but smirk to myself as I waltzed in and closed the door, hearing the soft click of it finally closing I took a set of keys out of my trouser pocket "Uchiha-sensei? What are you doing hmm?" turning my head slightly to the side I could clearly see the blonde angel twiddling with his index fingers looking down, is that a blush I see? "are you blushing Iwa-san?" pushing the right key in the lock I took a slow breath inwards as I turned the key fully to the right locking it unsure of where this may go.

_'Should I really be doing this? Is this the right thing to do?'_

So many questions ran through my mind as I flicked my low ponytail off my shoulder "Iwa-san...what did you mean by what you said?" letting my arms drop to my sides, I turned around and walked towards the swivel chair behind the desk at the front of the class "I thought you understood perfectly sensei?" sitting down on the navy blue puffy fabric, I leaned back gazing at the boy in front of me "it meant everything sensei" dropping his hands to his side he let out a long sigh "sensei...can I ask you a question?" he didn't wait for a answer as he began to walk towards the desk I was currently perched behind "why is it only me who you give detentions to hmm? I can see you practically undressing me with your eyes when I'm 'supposedly' not looking...WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!" slamming his hands on the desk with a loud thud I was shocked at the outburst from the angel and I could feel myself getting so turned on by the act "Come here" it was a simple order which he seemed reluctant to follow, but after a few seconds he slowly stepped around the desk till his knees touched mine.

"What?" been angry and upset didn't suit him one bit...it looks like I'll have to change that, reaching upwards I stroked my long fingers through his soft hair that covered his angelic face, grasping some I brought it to my face, I could smell melons mixed with passion-fruit the smell was intoxicating to me, I needed more "Why do you always misbehave in my lesson?" he seemed to tense for a split second before he answered "I just want to get away from everyone and I...I just want to spend more time...with...you" if it wasn't as quiet as it was I wouldn't have caught the last few words that passed his soft looking pink lips.

Letting the intoxicating blonde hair fall gracefully back to where it was before, bending forwards so I was looking into his sad looking bluey/grey orbs I could see they held so much sadness it cracked my heart a bit, they reminded me of Sasuke's when our parents passed "you don't have to misbehave to get my attention, Deidara-san" his eyes sparkled for a second when I softly spoke his name but soon returned back to how they were, sighing I reached up and touched his semi-flushed cheek gingerly not quite sure of how he will respond, I was shocked to say the least when he rubbed his cheeks against my hand, faintly I could hear purring coming from his throat as my hand continued to gently rub the now blushing cheek.

"Stop been sad Deidara-san...it doesn't suit you" with my other hand I grabbed his wrist and yanked him forward "what the he-!" as I yanked him he ended up sitting on my knees while his bent beside me "you really are beautiful Deidara-san" brushing his bang that covered his right eye to the side I could clearly see up close they were a blue colour "Uchiha-sensei what are you doing un?" he looked frightened to say the least but I quickly fixed that as I grasped his chin "hn" pulling his face forward I leaned in as our lips touched sending electric shocks through my whole body, I could tell he felt it too by the way he shivered against my chest, wrapping my other arm around his waist he was was flush against my chest as I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance, gladly accepting I thrust my red tongue into his warm cavern, I took no time in exploring the new found wet cave, brushing the roof of his mouth made him moan something chronic, he soon came around to the intruding organ when he began to fight for dominance with his own tongue, the feeling of his wet warm organ on mine sent another shock of electricity through my body but this time it went south making me moan as well, smirking into the kiss I knew and he knew who was going to win this fight, soon after the tongue battle we came up for air, his breathing was quick and his face was beet red.

**BRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG**

I could have cussed at the stupid bell for intruding my play time with my angel but unfortunately good things have to come to an end "I-I'll see y-you Uchiha-sensei next l-lesson" he clambered off my knees and ran towards the door but he mustn't have noticed me locking it when we entered so sighing in annoyance of been disrupted I walked towards the door but before I unlocked it I pushed his hair off his shoulders, seeing what the red head had done previously made me want to beat the living day lights out of him for ever touching my uke "I think I'll change a few things before you leave" placing my hand on the wooden door I began kissing and sucking his neck where the hickies the puppet lover made, detaching myself from the moaning blonde I glanced at my handy work .

"All Mine"

**I want to say a big gigantic thank you to everyone who has reviewed/faved and even watched this story I would like to get at least 30 reviews before I update it again ^^ I want to know what you guys and gals think D I'm evil I know and you love it haha**

**I don't own the characters used in this fanfic they belong to their rightful owner Kishimoto I just own the plot ^^ Happy reading everyone **


End file.
